SECRETS
by LelouchsLover4Ever
Summary: Kal holds a secret only few know about.Kai finds out this secret and wishes to help Hal out however he can.But a new danger is reviled with the secret.Can Hal and Kai surive all that is to unfoled? raed and find out. KaixHal Yaoi. plus my own character
1. Secret 1

-switch-  
>-fan-fiction-<p>

**I DO NOT OWN -SWITCH-,NAKED APE:SAKI OTOH &NAKAMURA TOMOMI DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER Yukina **

Hal Kurabyashi sighed as he lit a cigaret ,and pulled out a case file that he had hidden away in his desk long ago. As he pulled out the file, a photo fell out from it and landed on the floor. Hal went to pick it up, when a breeze from the open window blew the photo across the floor. Grumbling he stood and went to go pick it up when the door to his office opened up and his partner Kai Eto walked in. Spotting the photo he picked it up. "**what's this?"**, he asked Hal as he examinend the photo and blinked. "**hey this is you!"** , he exclaimed. "**but who's the girl beside you?"**, Kai asked curiously.

Hal sighed and snatched the photo. "**none of your business" **, Hal said bluntly, looking over the photo. His normally cold eyes softened for a moment ,then headed back to his desk. "**what are you doing here anyway? Your suppose to be home resting"**, Hal said taking a seat in his chair. Kai frowned some, but went over to the chair on the other side of Hal's desk and sat down. "**I'm like you, I can't sit still for long when we have a job to do ..."**, he said with a sigh. "**besides, I'm feeling a lot better than I did earlier"**, Kai said softly.

Hal looked him over carefully. Last week , Kai and Hal's undercover operation,took a bad turn. Kai , trying to keep his cover, went with a boy named Iku Otsukai, to a dealers hide out. While Hal and Narita-Chan waited outside. But , Iku ,fearing for himself, tipped off Kyo,the dealer, about Kai. Having figured out he was an undercover cop. Kyo then started to beat on Kai. Then ,getting a gun , shot Kai in the stomach. Hearing the gun shot, Hal and Narita-Chan grabbed their own guns and ran for the doors, as did the back up. Busting in the room erupted in gun fire,Kyo, the dealer was down but not out,as for his gang they were down and unable to move. None were fatally shot. Iku, managed not to be shot and snuke away,helping Kyo escape. While the others gathered up Kyo's gang members , Hal was at Kai's side and turned him over onto his back. Cursing he took off his jacket ,placing it on the wound , telling Kai if he died, he would never forgive him. Knowing that Kia could not here him.

An ambulance came ,rushing Kai off to the hospital, with Hal riding with him. Hal was stuck in the waiting room. For hours, then finally was able to get news on his partner, and was able to go in and see him. He reamed Kai out, trying to show anger more than worry. He was finally cleared yesterday, and was suppose to be home ,resting. "**Kai, if your lying to me I will kill you, you do know that? Right?" **, Hal said setting the photo on his desk. Kai only gave his cheese smile. "**right"**, he said calmly. Kai looked back to the photo of Hal and some girl, then saw that it was sitting on a case file. "**... this is an old case ... are we looking into this too"**, Kai asked. Hal gave a frustrated sigh. He might as well tell Kai, he would never leave him alone if he didn't. "**No, and yes. I am doing this one, 'under the table' , i do this one, while we work on other cases . This is me, and ... my younger sister. She use to be a undercover officer, like us, then about two years ago, she disappeared. There were signs that she had been killed and for the longest time, but recently ... I found evidence that she may be alive"**, he said calmly.

Kia looked to him in surprise. Hal had never told him about his sister. Not ever. But, Hal never really did tell him anything involving his personal life. Though, it seemed that he was at this moment. " **I'll do what I can to help you Hal"**, he said calmly. Hal looked him over and sighed. "**whatever ... come on were going to hit up a few leads we have on Iku's and Kyo's ware abouts"**, Hal said standing up grabbing the file of the DS dealer and the one of his sister.

Kai let out a yawn as he stretched ,only to flinch. "**ow ow ow"**, he muttered. Looking up he flinched more seeing a glare from Hal. "**don't move so much idiot , you'll open up our wounds"**, he said looking out the window. Kai sighed,not saying anything and looked out the window. "**so ,Hal ... whats your sisters name?"**, asked Kai quietly. Hal looked at him but sighed. "**Yukina , she's one year younger then me"**, he said calmly. Kai nodded and looked to him for a few moment then back out the window. They both blinked seeing a car pull up,watching it closely there eyes widened some seeing Iku come out of the car. Then helped Kyo out who appeared to still be injured.

Hal glared , watching Kyo make his way into the large hotel. He wanted nothing more then to take Kyo down,after giving him a good beating. Do what he had done to Kai. It had upset him,though he did not let it show. He remembered when he first spotted Iku. A few nights before their undercover work began. From behind he had looked like Kia. When Iku had stepped out into the tracks,with the on coming train,the thought of Kai gone upset him. Sure it wasn't Kia,witch he didn't realize till after he had saved Iku's life,but still. He didn't know that at the time. Part of him wished he had known it wasn't Kai ,and that he had let the train run him over. If he had, Kai would not have gotten hurt. But , he wasn't one to let people die.

"**Hal... Hal, you okay? What are we going to do? Hey Hal!" **, Kai called out. Snapping Hal out of his thoughts. Looking to Kai he looked back to the hotel. "**nothing ... for now, we know where they are ... besides its late ... and you should be home , resting, your no use to me if you open your wounds and are back in the hospital"**, Hal said and headed off. As he drove ,he let his thought wander. To the day his sister disappeared from her mission.

_Hal sighed as he entered the office with his coffee. Carrying in a bunch of folders,he set them on his desk and looked around. Where was everyone? Heading to the main office he blinked seeing __a crowed of people ,some of them reporters. A small smile came to his face. Yukina must be back. He thought to himself. That's the only time there was a crowed,that had the media there. He walked towards them seeing is he could see his sister. A reporter seeing him ran over,and was followed by other reporters. He blinked not seeing Yukina with the department head and looked to the reporter. "__**Hal Kurabayashi, what is your reaction to your sister Yukina Kurabayashi, disapearance on her undercover assignment?"**__, one reporter asked. "__**there are reports that she is dead, is this true?"**__, asked another. Hal stared at the reporters with a blank look on his face. Then looked around, at the fellow investigators, hoping it was a mistake. None looked at him. Looking to the chief, he saw the look of sorrow on his face. "__**no ..."**__, was all he could say._

Hal's was once again snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Kai, gasping in pain. Looking to him, he saw Kai holding his stomach. "**your still sore right?"**,he asked calmly then blinked seeing some red coming though Kai's shirt. "**you idiot! You pushed yourself to far to fast!"** ,Hal yelled and sped up,heading for the hospital. Some panic went through him as the thought of something more serious could be wrong with Kai. He soon arrived back at the hospital, and helped Kai get inside. He was seen right away,and got re-stitched. Then was sent home. As they went along Kai looked to Hal. "**Hal... you missed my street"**, he said calmly. Hal gave a slight glare to Kai. "**Your not going to your home idiot , your staying at mine until your healed up"**, Hal said calmly. Kai blinked. The last time he was at Kai's home was when he had been drunk off of one can of beer. Kai had , taken care of him that night. Though he couldn't remember most of it.

"**but , Hal, I will only be a bother to you"**, Kai said calmly. Hal scoffed. "idiot**, you'll be a bother to me if you do stupid things like push yourself and up in the hospital again, if your with me I know you'll be resting, I'll be making you rest"**, Hal said calmly.

Later that night Kai was settled in at Hal's home. Laying in the bed in his spare room. He had taken pain killers an was very drowsy. Hal was in the room,keeping an eye on him,until he fell asleep. Once he was sure Kai was asleep. Kal left the room to go take a shower. Going down the stairs to shut off the lights and such he blinked as he saw a envelope drop through the mail slot in his door. '_**no one delivers mail this late at night'**_ , Kai thought. Going to the door he picked up the envelope and opened the door. He didn't see any one. Closing the door he locked the door,and went up stairs. Sitting on his bed he opened the envelope with care. Pulling out the letter inside,his eyes widened.

_Dear Kal-Sama;  
>Your new partner, Kai, is in terrible danger. Kyo knows he is still alive, and the rest of his gang that wasn't at the warehouse that night are out to kill him. Since Kai is the holy one with the testimony to lock Kyo away. Iku is also on the look out for him. Kyo is forcing him to do all this,deep down he is a good kid. But Kyo hunting for him isn't the only reason Kai is in danger,there is much more to it then you know. The ones who hold Kai's past want him,to use him. This may to result in his death. I am warning you now so you can be prepared when things start to happen. Both of you be careful.<em>

_Sighed;Your Snowflake._

Hal kept his composure as he finished reading the letter. Who would dare try to bring harm to his partner? And how did the person who wrote him the letter know, that Kai was in danger? Ha looked over the envelope. Tomorrow he would take the letter and the envelope, to the station, to see if he could get any figure prints off it. Hoping that the one who wrote it would have their figure prints already on the departments data base. Though that was indeed a rare occurrence. With a fustraighted sigh, Hal stuck the letter in his side table and went to take a shower. Checking in on Kai as he did so.


	2. You Can Cry

-switch-

-fan fiction-

**Disclaimer: I do not own switch or its characters. Naked ape :Saki Otoh and Nakamura Tomomi do. I do how ever own the character Yukina and the up coming character Haru. Weather he appears in this chapter or not i have yet to decide. And for warning there is a flash back to the OVA episodes in here So there may very well be a spoiler for you**.

Hal gave a groan as he woke the the sound of his alarm clock going off. Grumbling he hit the off switched and sat up,rubbing his eyes. Getting up he went out to the hall and poked his head in on Kai,who was suppose to be sleeping in his spare room. He blinked when he saw Kai wasn't in there. **"great,now were did that idiot go?"**, Hal said to himself. Then hearing water running , he looked to his bathroom and walked towards it. Not bothering to knock he walked in,looking to the shower. Kai poked his head out from behind the cur-ten His red hair soaking. **"Uh ... good morning Hal"**,Kai said in a nervous tone.

Hal gave a glare to the boy in the shower. **"what are you doing out of bed?"**, Hal said in a flat tone. **"I thought you were ordered to take it easy for a while?"**. Kai frowned and withdrew his head back behind the curtain. **"I felt icky, and wanted to get cleaned up"**, Kai said with a slight blush on his face. Hal sighed and looked to the bandages on the floor,along with Kai's dirty clothes. He sighed and picked up the bandages and threw them out. **"when your done in here , come see me,I'll redress your wound,then toss on some of my old clothes ,their clean, I'll throw yours in the wash"** , Hal said and left ,taking Kai's clothes with him.

About ten minuets later Kai stepped out of the shower,drying himself and wrapped the the towel he had around his waist. He then went to Hal's room and walked in. **"Hal, I'm all done"**, he said with a small grin. Hal who was sitting at his computer desk, turned to him as he walked in. Looking over Kai he stood,grabbing a smaller towel off of his bed. Going over to Kia he tossed the towel onto the boys head. **"Idiot , your injured, now you walk around wet,with no clothes on?are you trying to get sick,and become a pain in my ass,more so then you already are?"**, Kai said as he ran the towel threw Kai's hair.

As Hal dried off Kai's hair ,hi mind wondered once again,back two when Kai and Hal had been working together just over a year. Hal had been assigned to work with a local gang,undercover.

**Flashback:  
><strong>_Hal sat on a bench reading a newspaper at a local mall. Kai,who was also undercover at a green house ,trying to watch a suspect connected with the gang Hal was under cover in,walked in and say on the bench behind Hal,and stared out the window. Hal glancing back had to admit it was good to see Kai after a long time. "have you gotten any leads?", he asked not looking to the boy. Kai twitched and turned slightly."Hal!", he nearly yelled in excitement. "be quit idiot,don't blow my cover and yours!",Hal snapped,but kept his voice low. Kai turned back around. _**_"sorry, ... I'm really glad to see that your okay"_**_, Kai said calmly. Hal ignored him. _**_"did you get any leads?"_**_, Hal asked again. Kai sighed. _**_"not yet ... sorry"_**_. Hal let out a tiered sigh. _**_"we'll hurry up and get one your so useless"_**_, Hal said coldly. Kai was quite for a moment then said, _**_"I'd do anything... to be of more use to you Hal"_**_, he said sounding a little hurt. Hal this time was silent, then spoke in a colder tone. _**_"If I told you to __die. Would you die?"_**_. Kai went quite, only stuttering Hal's name. Hal got up quickly and left. Kai turned to speak with him but he was already around the corner, he watched Kia search, before leaving himself._

_A few nights later, Hal, and the gang he was with, went to the green house,and into the storage room. There they were greeted by an apposing gang. In the group was Kai,he had been taken hostage,the idiot had gotten himself discovered. Keeping his cool,he stayed by the leader of the gang. The opposing leader , pointed a gun and Kai,telling the others in the room, that he too was undercover. But if he wanted to prove he wasn't , he would have to kill Kai. Watching closely , Hal felt some relief when then released Kai. Kai was then handed a gun by the man who had taken him hostage,who told him,to kill Hal. Kai walked over to Hal,his eyes full of fear. Hal, kept his composure and pulled out his gun aiming it at Kia. Knowing that the bullets he carried were all blanks, he'd shoot Kia, and hope he'd play along. Kai's gun however, did _**_not_**_ have fake bullets. Hal replayed the question he had asked Kai, only a few night ago, in his mind. '_**_if i told you to die. Would you?'_**_ . Then it was as if Kai had read Hals thought's. Kai,shook his head and closed his eyes,then spoke softly. Quietly. _**_"I would"_**_, he said and said looking at Hal once more before moving the gun to his own head. Hal's cold eyes widened with horror. He wanted to shout to Kai not to be such an Idiot. But everything moved in slow motion. Kai closed his eye's,and a small smile came to his face, then .. he pulled the trigger. Hal watched,shocked,as his partner fell to the ground limply,blood coming form his head. Time sped up again only when the rest of the department burst into the room. The gang leader that had taken Kai hostage, fired at the electrical box,cutting off the power. Then there was a storm of bullets, the only one to escape, was the gang leader who had taken Kai hostage. While the other officers went after him, Hal's knees gave out and he fell to them, beside Kai, he gently turned him over,staring down at him. This, was all his fault. If he had only shot Kai first , then he would not be dead, he would not have even been hurt,his bullets were fake! Starring down sadly at his fallen partner,he went to move a piece of hair out if his face,when he saw Kai's face twitch. Then heard him whisper _**_"Hal"_**_, in his uncontentious state. Shocked Hal lifted Kia up. He was alive! Kai was some how still alive!_

**End Flashback**

Hal was brought back to the present when he finally herd Kai's whining. He blinked when he saw Kai squirming under the towel,from Hal gripping Kai's hair. Hal let go and watched as Kai pulled the towel down around his neck. **"geez Hal! What was that for? Just what did I do?"**, he asked rubbing his head. Hal watched as his hands went over the spot where the pullet had went in,and removed. Hal stared at Kai's head. **"does ... it ever hurt?"**, Hal asked numbly. Kai blinked looking at him confused, then blinked and touched the spot in his head. **"No, not anymore"**, he said calmly. He still smiled , even though he had almost died. Kai , feeling anger,grabbed the clothes off his bed and shoved them at Kai. **"get changed,were going to office in an hour"**, Hal said and then left the room. Kai yelped some and looked to Hal. **"Hal where are you going?"**, he asked concerned. **"I'm getting a shower, now leave me alone!"**, he yelled and walking into the washroom he slammed the door shut. Turning on the water he quickly undressed and got in. Letting the hold water rinse over his body he closed his eyes relaxing some. He felt himself trembling and looked down at his hand and growled. **"S-stop it Hal ... get a hold of yourself"**, he muttered and gripped his hand looking down to the floor of the shower.

Memories of his sister went through his head ... she was gone. Then the thought of Kai being gone for good ,brought more tears to his eyes. If he had lost Kai, that time ... or more recently... Hal didn't want to think about it. He dropped to the floor of the tub,tears,that he did not let anyone see streamed down his face. If he ever lost Kia, Hal would be all alone. He didn't like that thought. Hal heard a knock at the door. **"Hal ...are you alright?"**, Kai asked through the closed door. Hal growled. **"go away!"**, Hal snapped,trying to sound mean,but since he was crying, there was clear distress in his voice. Kai frowned at the sound of Hal's voice and entered the washroom and going to the shower, he drew back the cur-ten and was shocked to see Hal on kneeling on the floor of the tub, crying. Ignoring Hal;s .. nakedness, he shut off the water and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the hook. He then tossed it over Hal. **"let me help you out"**, Kai said in a calm,quite tone. Hal growled. **"get away from me idiot!"**, snapped Hal,but it wasn't any use,Kai was already help move Hal out of the tub. Hal slumped to the floor ,the towel wrapped around his in-tier body. Kai stood and grabbed a towel and placed it on Hal's hair. He then began to dry it carefully. Hal sat on the floor,looking down and remained silent the in-tire time. **"I'll be right back"**, Kai said and dashed out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with Hal's clothes in his arms. Kai carefully took the towel off Hal's head, and slipped the towel off of Hal's upper half. Then slipped a sweater over Hal's head and assisted Hal in putting his arms threw the sleeves. **"think you can do the bottom half yourself?"**, Kai asked calmly. Hal merely nodded and left the room,but stood outside the door.

Hal got dressed,cursing that he had let the idiot see him cry. When he finished changing , he came out of the washroom ,and looked to the waiting Kai. He waited for a remark form Kia,but was shocked when none came. **"let's go get breakfast, my treat!"**. Kai said with a grin heading down the stair's. Hal stood there a moment but sighed following him. Suspecting that Kai would bug him about crying later on,when he least expected it.

Hal sighed as he and Kai drove to a restaurant in town. According to Kai they had the best breakfast's in town. Hal had heard Kai talk about enough times that he finally gave up and went there. Witch made Kia happy. Going in the two sat down at a table,and were handed menus. Looking over the menus, Hal picked out what he wanted right away,but looking up at Kai he could see him having trouble deciding. Rubbing his for head ,Hal snapped. **"Just pick something idiot!"**, he yelled,losing his composure. Kai jumped and looked slightly hurt but sighed looking to the menu and then set it down.

About five minutes later the waitress came back. **"may i take your order?"**, she asked. Hal looked to the girl. **"yes, I'm having the early morning special"**, he said calmly. The waitress nodded and wrote it down and then turned to Kai. **"and for you?"**, she asked. Kai looked to her. **"the same ... please and thank you"**,he said quietly. She nodded. **"okay ,I'll be back with your coffee's in just a minute" **, she said and headed back to the kitchen.

Hal sighed and looked to Kia who was staring out the window. He then looked down. **"why?"**, Hal asked softly. Kai blinked looking to him. **"what?"**, Kai asked. Hal gave a glare. **"why aren't you bugging me about seeing me cry? I nag you about everything, now you have something on me , and your acting like it never happened. I show weakness when i cry right? I'm always calling you weak ,and make you suffer, why aren't you punishing me?"**, Hal asked with a deep glare. 

Kai stared at Hal for a minute then erupted with the sound of laughter. Hal blinked and stared at him confused. He opened his mouth to answer when their waitress brought over their coffee's and breakfast's. Kai grinned. **"this looks , and smells great! Lets dig in before it gets cold, okay Hal? I'll answer your question after"**, Kai said and began to dig in.

Hal watched Kai stunned but sighed in defeat. **"idiot"**, Muttered Hal and started to eat. Glancing at Kai every now and then. Kai was acting normal. Like he always did. No madder what happened, or what they went trough. After Kai had shot himself in the head, he still clung to Hal. Still wanted to be with Kal, even though it was his fault that Kai shot himself in the head.

That bugged Hal. Why was Kai almost always happy. He was alone just as much as Hal was. He felt pain lots of times because of Hal, and yet, Kai wanted to be at Hal's side,doing what he could to help him. Hal glared some looking down to his food. His thoughts went back to the letter he received last night. Some one, besides Kyo, was targeting Kai. Who ever it was , he would make them regret ever thinking about coming after his Kai. Hal blinked. _**His Kai?**_He thought again. Since when had he ever claimed Kai to be his? Kai was his partner, nothing more , nothing less. Hal continued eating again when he snapped out if his thoughts and munched on the food while he stared out the window.**  
><strong>

After a little while , Hal and Kai were both done. As promised , Kai was paying. Well he had planed on it until Hal interfered. The two then left and made their way to the station. Hal glanced at Kai, who was starring out the window. **"you said you answer my question"**, Hal said looking forward.

Kia blinked looking slightly confused then smiled. **"oh ,the one you asked me earlier?"**, Kai asked. Hal gave a nod. Kai smiled some then looked forward. **"Your always the strong one Hal, you never let anything bother, emotional. Well I thought that until I saw you today. When I saw you crying, I knew that you were just like anyone else. You feel pain, and that you need someone there for you, just like anyone else would. I'm guessing you've been hiding your feeling so you don't seem weak, then when no one is around, you let them out. But you have never seemed weak to me Hal. Even now after I saw you cry. I think your stronger because of it. Your Strong because you can hide it, I have a bad time trying to do that,and by the looks of it I have a long way to go if i want to become like you. I mean, deep down i know when you get mad at me for stupid things, its because your worried about me. I'm not that big of an idiot"**, Kai said with a bright smile on his face.

Hal sat there , listening closely. _'How? ... how does he know me so well?'_, Hal thought to himself. **"besides"**, Kai continued. **"I'm your partner, you should be able to cry in front of me. And you can , you crying wont make you seem weak in my eyes Hal,not ever"**

Hal looked to Kai as they came to a red light. He looked at his smiling face and reached over ruffling the boys red hair some. **"You , really are and idiot at time's .. you know that?"** Hal said calmly. Kai went to yell at Hal but blinked seeing him smiling. Kai grinned and leaned back into the seat.** "yes ... I know"**, Kia replied with a very huge,but very proud grin. 

**Authors Note:**  
><strong>Well that's it for chapter 2 of Secrets . No Haru did not appear. He may appear in chapter 3, chapter 4 at the latest. I highly enjoyed showing the side of Hal that all us switch fan's know is there. And if you've watched the OVA , or read some of the Manga, then you can tell that he has a sweet side because of how he acts with Kai. Well R&amp;R if you wish. Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow, or sometime this week.<strong>


	3. Reunited

-switch-  
>-fan fiction-<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own switch or its characters. Naked ape: Saki Otoh &Nakamura Tomomi do. The only thing I own is this story , and my own characters. Witch are Yukina and Haru. So far there shall be no more spoilers. So please enjoy :) oh and when you see [ something written here] its someone talking on the other end of a phone .. just a heads up.**

Hal and Kai walked into the DS department just after noon. Masataka Hiki turned to them as they entered. **"your both a little late aren't you?"**, he asked looking to a file he had in his hand. Kai got a nervous look bu blinked hearing Hal scoff. **"we took the morning off, Kai still needed rest , and food"**, Hal said going to his desk and sat down. Looking to Kai,and almost telling Kai with his eyes, to sit down. Kai feeling ac ward quickly sat down across from Hal,looking to the floor. Masataka sighed and went over. **"by the way Kai, I called your house last night , you weren't home, where were you?"**, Masataka asked. **"he spent the night at my place ... he opened his wounds , and you know as well as I do that he would end up doing something stupid, like some how ending up shooting himself in the head again"** Hal said focusing on the files on his desk.

Masataka sighed looking to Kai. **"you still haven't told him?, its been over a year and a half, and you haven't told him?"**, he asked annoyed Hal, looked to Kai. **"told me what?"**, he asked sounding deadly. There was silent for a while before Kai spoke. **"the bullet , was a paint bullet, it was fake ... "** , he said looking away. Hal twitched. **"so, all that time? You were in the hospital,in a 'coma' , you were perfectly fine?"**, Hal asked in a low tone.

**Masataka looked to Hal. " don't blame him, we ordered him to play along, if Sawaki had found out he was alive , he would have hunted him down and killed Kai ... he may have escaped, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have connections That's why we had to play it as if Kia were in a life or death situation, we didn't tell you, because if you had known. You could have blown it. It was real emotion we needed"**, he said bluntly.

Hal growled, and stood up storming out of the room. Kai got up and went after him only to be punched back by Hal, who left the building. Kai at on the floor looking down, **"sorry"**, he muttered to himself quietly.

Hal walked down the street , looking to the ground. Th-those punks! Making him think that he was going to lose Kia. All those times he went to the hospital, to see Kia. Everyday, he worried of losing him,he had talked to Kai,to see if he could get through to him. He was totally fine! He could here everything! Hal froze._**He could here everything!**_ Hal had said some things, that he would never had said to Kai. But only now, Kai heard him be all sappy and .. and .. weak. Oh he would make them pay ... somehow . He didn't know how just yet. But he would. Oh would he ever.

Hal sighed, and continued on his walk. He wanted to cool his head before he went back to the station. Lighting a cigaret, he walked into a small park. Looking around. He paused seeing kids playing at a local play ground. Watching them brought a small smile to his face.

**Flashback:  
><strong>___Yukina and Hal ,were playing at the park. Hal was seven and Yukina was six. Yukina sat on the monkey bars and looked down at Hal. __**"Hal-Sama, when you get older,what do you want to be?"**__,Yukina asked curiously. Hal looked up to her. __**"huh? Where did this come from?"**__, Hal asked climbing up onto the monkey bars himself. __**"just answer!"**__, Yukina said in a serious tone. Hal blinked , a few times then shrugged. Seeing Yukina roll her eyes, Hal gave a glare.__** "oh, and you do?"**__, he snapped. Yukina nodded. __**"yes, I do actually. I want to be a DS investigator, help take down all those dealers. The ones who support peoples addictions"**__, she said in a very deter mend tone. Hal blinked and stared at her.__**"is this because of what happened to Haru's family?"**__, Hal asked, Seeing Yukina nod he smiled some. __**"then Ill become one two, together, you and I will help make a difference ... and protect the Innocent"**__, Hal said in a proud tone. Yukina smiled and nodded.__** "Right!"**__, the two laughed, and made a pact. They then proceeded to run around and play.  
>End Flashback.<em>****

**"thinking about old times?"**, came a male voice from behind Hal. Whirling around ,Hal's eyes widened seeing a boy with jet black hair and hazel coloured eyes,standing behind him. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. **"Haru?"**, Hal asked in shock. The boy laughed. **"So , you do remember your old partner"** .Haru said grinning. Hal gave him a look. **"of course I do stupid ... its only been two years"**, Hal said looking annoyed. Then gave Haru a dark look. **" what are you doing back in town anyway? I thought you were in another department a few towns over, you did request that didn't you?"**, Hal asked curious.

Haru blinked , surprised by Hal's question, then smirked. **" I'm back, for now at least. Masataka gave the department i was in a call, saying there was a case that you and your new partner would need help in. I was heading over to the station, but i thought I'd take a walk first. Good thing I did, I got to run into you. Want to grab a coffee? Catch up a bit?"**, Haru asked. Not wanting to go back to the station just yet, and have t deal with Kai,Hal nodded. **"Coffee sounds good"**,he said and started to head for a coffee shop.

Some time after , Hal and Haru were sitting at a table outside in-front of a cafe. Haru nearly burst into laughter when Hal told him all the things about him and Kai. **" wow! I'm surprised that he was able to trick you!"**, Haru said and took a sip of coffee. Hal sighed. **"me either, but he did, and I let my self be weak around him!"**, Hal said frustratedly. Haru gave a smile. **"but, by the sounds of it, you really care for this guy, you never show weakness, but when it comes to him, you do, you seem very protective of him"**, Haru said in a observant tone. Hal gave a scoff. **"I only look out for him because if I don't the good for nothing would get himself killed"**, Hal said . Defending his actions. Haru rolled his eyes. **"suurreee"**, he said looking away.

Hal grumble then blinked looking at a clock. **"we better get to the station, no telling what the good for nothing is doing"**,Hal said standing up. Haru smiled some , and putting some money on the table he stood up. **"alright , lets go then"**, he said calmly. Hal nodded ,and they were both off, heading to the station.

Back at the station , the rest of the investigators were there running around , doing paper work. Looking around , Hal could not spot Kai anywhere. **" the good for nothings probably off crying somewhere"**, Hal said annoyed Haru gave a confused look but let it be as he headed for Masataka's office to let him know he had o rived. Hal on the other hand went to his desk. Sitting in his seat , Hal looked to his desk and began to look over the files he had placed there the night before. As he went though it he froze. A file was missing. _"where is Yukina's file?"_, Hal thought to himself. Looking around ,to see if it had dropped,he growled. If Masataka had taken it... Getting up Hal stormed to Masataka's office. Storming in ,he slammed the door behind him. **"where is it Masataka? What did you do with Yukina's file?"**, Hal shouted with anger. Masataka blinked looking at Hal confused. **"I haven't done anything with it ... last time I saw it was n your desk ..."** ,he said and looked to Haru, who had a pained expression on his face when Yukina's name was mentioned. Hal sighed. **"then where could it have gone?"**, he asked feeling annoyed that it could just disappear like that. **"was anyone around my desk?"**, Hal asked. Masataka looked thoughtful. **"Just the kid, he was looking through that pile of files, he may have taken it when he left in a rush"**, he said calmly. Hal growled. **"why did he leave in a rush?"**, Hal asked. Masataka shrugged. **"I figured he was going to look for you and apologize, but since hes not with you..." **Hal cursed. **"great, what is that good for nothing up to..huh, i better go look for him..."**, Hal said heading for the door. Haru looked to Hal. **"wait, let me come and help you!",** He said following. Hal nodded and they both went out the door and straight to Hal's car.

Once in the car Hal handed Haru his cell phone. **"Kai's speed dial #1 .. call him, see if he enters"**, Hal said speeding out of the parking lot. Haru looked confused. **"who?"**, he asked. Hal blinked. **"I ,uh, man ... the good for nothing... the good for nothing name is Kai"** Hal said avoiding looking at Haru. Haru laughed. **"ah, he has a name"**, Haru said calmly. Hal gave a glare.** "shut up" **, Hal said calmly. Trying to hide the blush coming across his face. Haru laughed and diled Kai's cell phone. But blinked when he got no answer. **"he's not picking up Hal"** ,Haru said looking to him. Hal blinked looking to Haru. **"he's not?impermissible always answers when I call"**, Hal said and picked up the speed,driving deeper into the city. By night fall there was no sigh of Kai anywhere. Hal had left a good thirty messages on his phone, and there still was no reply.

Hal sighed as he came to a stop at the park. **"where could that good for nothing be?"**, Hal asked ,mostly to himself. Haru looked to Hal and frowned,** "we'll find him Hal, don't-"**, Haru stopped hearing Hal's phone ring. Looking at the caller ID , Hal was relived to see Kai's number,though he didn't show it. He quickly answered it. **"what the hell you good for nothing? Where are you? Why haven't you answered your phone?"**, Hal shouted. Then , when the reply came on the other end, Hal froze, not hearing Kai's voice. It was someone else. Someone Hal did not know. [_**"Hal Kurabayashi, come retrieve your partner Kai Eto, before he gets into trouble, he's in the east east end of town at the Hibisho motel... resting,he is safe,for now]**__,_Hal blinked when the other end hung up. He growled slightly. If someone had hurt Kia... Without a word , Hal took off towards the other end of town. _'Kai ... you better not be hurt ... or you'll have to answer to me!"_,Hal thought angrily.


End file.
